The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus, an image forming method, and a recording medium, and particularly to an image forming apparatus capable of executing applications, an image forming method, and a recording medium in which a program thereof are recorded.
A typical image forming apparatus, such as a Multifunctional Peripheral (MFP), can print a document or an image, and can install and execute applications.
With these applications, such functions as PDF preparation, name card management, and book keeping, can be added to the image forming apparatus. Further, with an application, cooperation with a piece of external equipment, such as a network camera, can also be performed.
The typical image forming apparatus that includes a storage unit for storing such applications, and uses various applications stored in the storage unit to perform image process.